


Growing Up

by Miko



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Slice of Life, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: The last thing Genji wants is for Hanamura's only video arcade to go out of business, but doing his part to help it stay open will open his eyes to a few painful truths about his life as the scion of the Shimada.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Growing Up

"Going out of business?" Genji stared at the sign hanging in the window of Hanamura's only video game arcade, appalled. He'd come straight over as soon as school let out, intending to spend a pleasurable afternoon trying to put his name at the top of yet another game's leaderboard. This place had been a staple of his entertainment since he'd discovered it years ago, and he couldn't imagine life without it. Nothing else in the sleepy little town came close. 

Besides, he didn't have all the high scores yet. He'd promised himself he would be on every single board before he graduated high school. 

He stormed inside, straight to where the aging proprietor manned the prize counter. Pointing to another sign hanging on the wall behind the man, Genji demanded, "Watanabe-san, what's the meaning of this? You can't go out of business!"

"Shimada-sama," Watanabe bowed low, eyes down. "My sincere apologies, young master. I'm afraid I simply have no choice." He was sweating profusely, and when he straightened he mopped his forehead with a corner of his apron.

"Are you sick?" Diverted by this thought, Genji eyed the man in concern. Watanabe certainly didn't look healthy, so pale and twitchy. "Are you not able to work any more? Couldn't you sell the place instead of closing it?"

Watanabe chuckled, but the sound was sad, not happy. "Ah, who would buy this old albatross? They'd be throwing good money after bad. Kids these days don't want to come play ancient arcade machines, and most of them have their own computers in the comfort of their homes for the modern games. I'm not ill, but thank you for your concern. I just can't afford to keep the lights on any longer."

Glancing up at the lights as if they would provide some answer, Genji frowned. " _I_ still want to come play old games," he pointed out, dropping his gaze and looking around the multi-story arcade. "There's lots of kids in here." It wasn't exactly bustling, but there was the usual gaggle of middle-schoolers, the handful of other hardcore gamers who challenged his high scores, and several casuals wasting time rather than playing seriously . 

Many of the latter came to try to catch _his_ attention and curry favour, but that type usually gave up when they realized Genji wasn't interested in chatting or hanging out. Come to think of it, those groupies probably didn't spend much, and the little kids were likely penny ante, but surely the hardcores spent nearly as much as Genji did.

Which was... how much? He'd never really thought about it. He and the other serious players had passcards that held money rather than feeding the machines directly, so they wouldn't have the hassle of needing to carry a million coins. Genji probably played upwards of a hundred rounds in an afternoon, times the price of each game, three or four times a week... he did the math in his head. It was a pretty hefty sum. "How much does electricity cost?" he asked, baffled. "You'd think my business alone would pay for it!"

Watanabe looked away, mopping his forehead again. "Every game uses power whether it's being played or not," he pointed out. "It's more than you might think, young master. Though my biggest expense is... well, there are other considerations."

If the old man wasn't ill, why did he keep sweating so heavily? It was a crisp spring day, cherry blossoms falling outside, and Watanabe didn't usually sweat like this. He was nervous, and avoiding something. Narrowing his eyes, Genji demanded, "What aren't you telling me? What's your biggest expense? The rent?"

"The... the protection money, young master." Watanabe's voice faltered, and he couldn't seem to meet Genji's eyes. "The price went up again, and combined with the increase to electricity at the start of the year... I took out some loans a while back, and the interest... of course I'm honoured to have your custom and wouldn't dream of charging you, but it does add up..."

"Wait, what?" Genji blinked. "I thought my father paid my bill every month, or something. Don't you send it up to him?" None of his favourite stores and restaurants ever charged him directly, but he'd always assumed they _did_ get paid eventually. And protection money, that was one of his family's businesses. Genji knew in theory how it worked; as part of his training, he'd even shadowed some of the Yakuza toughs going to shake down business owners who were being stubborn about paying. 

That was like, brothels and drug dealers and pawn shops, though. Seedy places that made their money from the underbelly of society, like the Yakuza they payed protection to. They were basically paying their taxes, since they certainly didn't pay the government anything, and in return his family's toughs made sure the businesses didn't encounter problems from other gangs and lowlifes.

He hadn't realized legitimate businesses also had to pay, though it was true this arcade was in one of the older, run down neighbourhoods where the Yakuza ruled. Probably the only place Watanabe could afford the rent for space this big. Though, if he couldn't afford a higher rent, then of course he couldn't afford the protection money.

"As I said, young master, it is my honour to serve you." Watanabe bowed again. He hadn't actually answered the question, but the very fact that he was avoiding it told Genji what the answer was.

"That's not right," Genji declared, scowling. "I'm going to talk to my father."

If he'd thought Watanabe was pale before, that was nothing compared to his pallor now. "No, please, Shimada-sama. I beg you, there's no need to get your honoured father involved. I... I will take out more loans, I'll find a way to stay open, if you wish it so badly."

"No, that's stupid," Genji objected. "That will just make things _worse_ for you. I love this place, I _want_ you to be making money. Don't worry, I'll make it clear to father that this is coming from me, not you." He did understand that a business owner protesting against the protection money would only make the rates go up, and the toughs nastier when they came to collect. He didn't want to get Watanabe in trouble.

"But...!" Watanabe didn't have a chance to protest further, as Genji turned and headed out of the arcade at a trot, intent on finding his father.

Luckily Sojiro wasn't tied up in any meetings, and Genji was able to speak to him right away. As he entered his father's office, the man put down the document he'd been reading and smiled indulgently at his younger son. "Genji-kun. You're home early. And such a fierce scowl! What's wrong, has someone offended you?"

"I think I've offended myself," Genji muttered, and his father laughed. "Father, why don't we pay for things from the town merchants? I always thought they were sending the bill to you so I wouldn't be bothered paying at the time."

"So serious! You sound like your brother, concerned with the business end of our organization," Sojiro teased him. "I suppose you are old enough now to start learning more about how things work. The people of Hanamura owe fealty to us, in a way. In the old days, we'd have been lords of this town, and it is our right to take our portion. Of course, things aren't that simple in the modern age, but that's why things like the protection money exist."

"But if they're being charged protection money _and_ we don't pay them for things, they're paying us twice," Genji objected. "That means our favourite places are making less money because we go there, and that's dumb. It will make people not want to serve us well, so we don't keep coming back."

A hard glint appeared in his father's eyes, a glimpse of the ruthless Yakuza boss behind the loving father. "They had best give us excellent service regardless, or they will learn the error of their ways soon enough. Such is the order of things, Genji. Has someone been complaining to you?"

"Not like you mean. But the arcade is going out of business because he can't afford to stay open, between the protection money and everything I cost him!" Genji shook his head. "He should be profiting from the fact that I spend so many hours there, not suffering for it. And my favourite restaurants... stores... it doesn't make any sense. Why don't we have some kind of seal of approval, something our favourite places can display and the protection money collectors know not to bother them? Then people would be competing to get our business, instead of dreading it."

"Hmm." Sojiro rubbed his chin, thoughtful. "That's not a terrible thought, actually. It wouldn't be so many businesses that it would seriously impact our income, and you're right that it would encourage everyone to do their best for us. Very well. I'll have to hash out the details with the lieutenants and accountants, but you may tell your arcade owner that he need not pay as long as you continue to give him your patronage."

"And I want to pay for things," Genji insisted. "At least sometimes. I pay when I buy things online, we can't intimidate a web store into giving us things for free, so how is this different? Give me an allowance or budget or whatever, it'll teach me... uh, whaddya call it... fiscal responsibility, right?" That was a term he'd heard Hanzo throwing around, the older boy so proud of sounding like he knew what he was talking about. 

Laughing again, Sojiro threw up his hands as if conceding defeat. "It certainly can't hurt. We'll see if you can make it a whole month before you run out of money and change your mind."

Genji had been sort of wondering the same thing, already having second thoughts about limiting his spending. He had no idea how much things really cost. Even when he made purchases online he didn't bother to look at totals, knowing the credit card would be faithfully paid off each month by the family accountant. But hearing his father express doubt in that fond tone that said it didn't really matter to him whether Genji managed to stick to his guns or not, made Genji's resolve harden.

He _would_ pay for things and support his favourite stores properly, and he _would_ show his father - and Hanzo too - that he was capable of being responsible. "Thank you, father. You'll see!" Turning on his heel, he dashed off again, heading back to the arcade.

He was out of breath by the time he got there, the double run a bit much even for him. "Watanabe-san! I did it!" he exclaimed as he burst in through the doors. 

Realizing that everyone had turned to stare, and that Watanabe might not want the whole world to hear of the arrangement, Genji waited until he was at the counter to continue, and lowered his voice. "It's okay," he soothed the sweating proprietor. "Father isn't mad, and he knows this was my idea. You're under my patronage, and don't have to pay any more protection money. You'll get a decal or certificate or something to show the collectors so they don't hassle you. There'll be some other places that get the same deal, but I wanted you to know right away so you don't close!"

"Shimada-sama..." Watanabe stared at him, shocked and bewildered. "I don't understand. I never expected..."

"It's not enough, but it'll have to do," Genji interrupted him. He tried to copy his father's 'You Will Not Argue' voice, the one that made subordinates hop to so fast it was funny to watch. "I can't afford to pay you everything I should owe you for all these years - I really doubt my new allowance will be enough for that. But I can at least pay you going forward."

"This is too much," Watanabe continued to protest, somewhat to Genji's bewilderment. Why didn't the man want to get paid? "Not having to pay the protection fee will be enough, truly. I don't wish to offend your honoured father by seeming greedy."

Ah. That explained it. Genji could see where that might be a problem, but he'd already cleared this with his father, so it was all right. Though, if stressing over it was going to give poor Watanabe ulcers, maybe they could come to a compromise. "It's supposed to teach me how to budget, so you won't offend him, I promise. How about a monthly fee for the pass?" Genji suggested. "And make sure the amount is reasonable... or else."

He added a wink to the last words to make it clear he was joking, but Watanabe paled again. "Yes, of course, young master. Whatever you think would be appropriate, I will be happy to accept."

Genji frowned, once again thrown by the unexpected reaction. "I was kidding, Watanabe-san. I meant you should make sure it's reasonably _high_. I spend so much time in here, I want to make sure you're open for a long time to come, and have enough to live comfortably on too."

"You are too considerate," Watanabe said, bowing again. He was still sweating, and still looked nervous. Maybe even scared. 

It wasn't as if Genji had _really_ threatened him. He'd never treated the arcade owner with anything but friendly cheerfulness. Genji wasn't some low-level thug who had to show off the size of his dick by going around threatening everyone to make himself feel big. He knew that type, saw them around all the time in the Shimada-gumi. 

Then again... maybe the way most people viewed it, Genji didn't need to make the threat. He _was_ the threat. Everyone knew all those posturing thugs worked for his family. That was exactly why they were all so deferential. Genji had always assumed it was respect, but now he realized a lot of it might be fear instead.

The thought disturbed him. He'd never spent much time thinking about what his family did, or how it affected other people. But why _should_ a legitimate business need to pay protection money? What did they need his family's protection from? Another gang or lowlife wasn't likely to come in here and cause problems. If something did happen, Watanabe could call the police, since this was a perfectly legal business and it wouldn't matter if he drew the attention of the authorities. Why should he be paying 'taxes' to the Shimada-gumi when he presumably paid _actual_ taxes?

"If I'd wanted to be thinking about serious things, I'd have gone and done my homework," Genji muttered, angry with himself for ruining what should have been a fun afternoon.

Watanabe apparently thought the anger was directed at him, because he bowed repeatedly. "My apologies, young master, of course you shouldn't have to trouble yourself with my problems..."

"Enough," Genji said, and stomped off to the arcade machine he'd planned to get his next high score on. But he couldn't seem to fully absorb himself in the game today, couldn't stop the troublesome thoughts from running through his head and ruining his concentration. 

Of course he knew his family - and Family - were criminals, and that meant sometimes they did things that were considered unacceptable by 'normal' people. They hurt people all the time, even murdered and tortured them. That was the way of things, as his father would put it. But those people were meant to be other criminals, not innocents. 

_'There is no such thing as a true innocent'_ , he'd once heard his father say, and now Genji realized it was a justification for causing harm and difficulty to people like Watanabe. 

The machine beeped harshly as 'GAME OVER' flashed on the screen, his little pixel character collapsing with a fake sounding death noise. Cursing, Genji thumped the 'play again' button too hard, but he already knew today wasn't the day he'd get on the leaderboard. This was exactly the kind of difficult thinking he hated, and Hanzo loved so much. Why couldn't he just enjoy himself and forget about things for a while?

If this was what 'growing up' felt like, it royally sucked. He resolved to avoid it for as long as possible, so he could continue to enjoy being a kid instead of turning all serious like Hanzo. Unfortunately, Genji had a feeling this was going to haunt his thoughts for a long time to come.


End file.
